1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to fiber array connectors.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,805 discloses a multifibre connector plug having a ferrule or connector plug part on optical fibres. The connector plug part has two guide pins extending from a front face. The guide pins are received in holes of a mating connector to align the optical fibres with optical fibres in the mating connector. Housing components of conventional ferrules are manufactured with polymer material one at a time. One such conventional ferrule is sold by Nippon Telephone and Telegraph with insertion loss specifications listed as 0.4 dB typical and 0.7 dB maximum loss per channel. Such ferrules are sold under the tradenames MPO, MP, MT and MT-RJ.
A problem with conventional fiber optic connectors is that their ferrule housing components are manufactured one at a time with very high or exact tolerances. It is desired to manufacture fiber optical connectors with the same or higher tolerances as conventional connectors, but manufacture optical fiber positioning members in batches for faster and less expensive manufacturing. A further problem with conventional fiber optic connectors is that they use high tolerance guide pins, such as xc2x11 micron. Such high tolerance pins are expensive. It is desired to manufacture a fiber optic connector which has the same or less insertion losses as in conventional connectors, but which uses lower tolerance, less expensive guide pins, such as having a tolerance of xc2x15 microns. A further problem with conventional connectors is the use of an extra component; namely, a spring to bias the guide pins against optical fiber support members or blocks. The extra spring component adds to the cost of manufacturing the connector. It is desired to eliminate the spring from the optical fiber connector to reduce the cost of the connector.
A potential problem which could develop if a silicon ferrule were to be used is that an exposed or unprotected portion of a silicon ferrule would tend to chip due to its nature. Although a silicon ferrule which chips would not ordinarily affect signal transmission, the chipping of a silicon ferrule could be construed as being unsightly and could be mistakenly construed as affecting quality of the connector. It is a desire to allow use of a silicon ferrule with a reduced risk that the ferrule will become chipped.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical fiber connector subassembly is provided comprising a first housing member and a first optical fiber locator. The first optical fiber locator is connected to the housing member. The locator is comprised of silicon and has channels for positioning optical fibers therein. The housing member comprises a recess. A portion of the locator is located in the recess to interlock the locator with the housing member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an optical fiber connector is provided comprising a housing and a locator. The locator is connected to the housing. The locator is comprised of silicon. At least one pin receiving area is located between the locator and a portion of the housing.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an optical fiber connector is provided comprising steps of forming an optical fiber locator comprising silicon; connecting the locator to a housing member; and locating optical fibers against the locator.